1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to structural protective systems and more particularly pertains to a new structural protective system for protecting the roof a structure from being damaged from high winds during a hurricane.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of structural protective systems is known in the prior art. The prior art commonly teaches a fabric being positioned over a structure and secured over the structure with a harness of straps to inhibit damage to the structure.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features that allows water to pass readily through the system while securing the roof and not catching wind itself. Additionally, the system should include a plurality of panels that are secured together to provide a system that is more easily stored and deployed.